


Celestial Scavenger Hunt

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-11
Updated: 2006-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://sdqb.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://sdqb.livejournal.com/"><b>sdqb</b></a> 444 prompt satellite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celestial Scavenger Hunt

"Starlight, star bright, the first star I see tonight. I wish I may. I wish I might. Get the wish I wish tonight." Duo's chubby finger pointed at a dot barely visible in the sky, marking it as his discovery, the coveted first star of the evening.

Heero squinted, following the line of Duo's finger. "That's not a star, Duo. It's a satellite."

"Is not!" Duo's lower lip was already pushing out into the beginnings of a pout.

"Yes, it is." Trowa nodded seriously, stepping closer to Heero in a show of support. "Stars twinkle. Mr. Miller told us that in science today. It's because of the atmosphere" Trowa was the resident science whiz, the only student who routinely bested Heero on tests.

Wufei pushed up his glasses, giving his dark eyes an owlish appearance. While he didn't venture an opinion it was clear from the slight nod of his head that, when it came to matters of science, his vote was with Trowa and Heero.

"It's okay, Duo. It can be a star if you want it to be." Quatre moved closer to his friend while glaring at Heero, and then Trowa, causing the boys to duck their heads. Trowa's attention suddenly fixated on a clump of grass at his feet.

"I don't want it to. Heero ruined it." Duo glared at his friend and then stuck his tongue out, now in full sulk mode. Though usually a sweet natured child, Duo also had a mercurial nature that occasionally made him difficult to deal with.

"Heero didn't mean to." Quatre's voice was calm and reasonable. A born diplomat who hated to see anyone fighting, he had been mediating disagreements between his friends since they were in diapers. At ten, he was now a seasoned veteran and the one person who could usually cajole Duo out of a bad mood.

"There is a real first star out now." Wufei's eyes were focused on the sky overhead, his head tipped back so he could see a great portion of the heavens.

"That's not fair." Duo crossed his arms, glaring at Wufei who seemed completely undisturbed by his friend's anger.

"You found the first satellite. That's harder because there are more stars. Right, Heero?" Quatre gave Heero a look that clearly said it was in Heero's best interest to agree.

Heero nodded slowly. "If you mean man made satellites, but…" He paused seeing the scowl on Quatre's face darken. "There are lots more stars than satellites."

The smile returned to Quatre's cherubic face and he turned to Duo. "See, Duo. You found something better than the first star."

Duo considered this for a moment, a smile slowly spreading across his features. "I did, huh?" He looked around the group and then headed back towards the house that could be seen off in the distance, calling over his shoulder that his mom was making hot chocolate if anyone wanted some.

As the other boys trooped behind Duo, the argument of just a few moments already forgotten, Trowa fell back so he was walking beside Quatre. Keeping in step beside his friend, a small apologetic smile lingering on his lips, he whispered, "Heero was right."

Quatre grinned, nodding, before punching Trowa lightly on the shoulder. "I know."


End file.
